you know, I love you right?
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: CHANKAI (Chanyeol X Kai ) fanfiction. ketika ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, kai akan merasa putus asa. dia benci namun ingin. story special for my beloved Jamban... i love u mban!


**U know? I really love u**

**.**

**ChanKai**

**(EXO)**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Jongin memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna membosankan. Pikiranya kemana-mana, selalu seperti ini sebelum tidur, selalu seperti ini. Ia akan memikirkan banyak hal, _seperti kenapa ia jadi idol?, apa yang ia lakukan kalau tidak jadi idol?, apa kelak ia akan lebih eksis atau malah sebaliknya? Kejadian apa yang akan terjadi ketika seorang anti fannya nekad mencelakainya,_ sangat banyak. Harapan, dan kekhawatiran semua menjadi satu. Ia menoleh ke samping melihat _siggleBed _dari teman sekamarnya kosong. _Mungkin Chanyeol hyung sedang kencing_ batinya, ia kembali melihat langit-langit kamarnya, kini ia berpikir tentang satu nama.

Chanyeol…

Yah...Chanyeol, namja tinggi dengan senyum sejuta watt, yang mengclaim dirinya sebagi vitamin di EXO. Jongin mendesah, sungguh… saat sudah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, Jongin sungguh tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir sebagaimana layaknya dirinya. Sesuatu dari diri Cahnyeol membuatnya bingun dan putus asa. Ia marah namun tak bias benar-benar marah. Ia ingin menolak namun sebenarnya ia minta lebih. Saat bersamanya Chanyeol ia jadi sering bertanya ada apa dengan sikologisnya.

Krek

Pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan boxer hijau tuanya. Ia bertelanjang dada.

"Tsk" Jongin berdecak risih dan membalikan badan kearah tembok. Seperti saat ini, lihat ia merespon jelas tidak suka melihat hampir-telanjang Chanyeol, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia ingin melihat lagi tubuh telanjang chanyeol- umhh maksudnya hamper telanjang.

Jongin mencoba memejamkan matanya erat mencoba mengusir keinginan gila itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan suatu beban di atas kasur yang ia tiduri. Ia tahu benar Chanyeol sedang mencoba menyelinap dalam selimutnya kini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" Jongin bertanya pada Cahnyeol, sebenarnya tidak seperti bertanya mengingat nada bicara nya yang terkesan risih dan tidak suka.

"Tidur dengan mu, apa lagi memang?" lihat? tidak hanya wajahnya yang terlihat idiot namun sebenarnya ia memang benar-benar idiot. Dan Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin menggeram.

Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali Chanyeol menyelinap dalam kasur Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang seperti ini. Namun tetap saja. Ini bukan KAI sekali. Demi tuhan apa yang akan di lakukan Kaisoo shipper kalau mereka tahu Jongin yang mereka anggab manly yang mereka duga calon suami kyungsoo di peluk sayang oleh Chanyeol yang katanya FANBOY nomor 1 kimJongKai ini. Oh.. tidak seperti ia peduli pada Kaisoo shipper, nyatanya umma nya tersebut sungguh punya hubungan serius dengan Leader mereka Suho. hanya saja… Image manlynya serasa di injak-injak saat ia bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperlalukannya seperti seorang putri yang harus di perlakukan lembut dan bisa pecah kapan saja seperti gelas Kristal yang mahal. Perhatian yang berlebihan. Dan juga cinta yang berlimpah. Dan parahnya… Jongin menikmatinya. Dan jongin tak mau mengakuinya. Tak jarang ia menepis tangan Chanyeol ketika mencoba menyentuhnya di depan umum. Itu ia lakukan karena ia tak mau orang mengetahui semburat merah yang akan ia ciptakan nantinya. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang KAI machine dancer EXO yang terkenal manly dan Hot, bulshing seperti gadis SMA ketika di sentuh Chanyeol?. Mimpi buruk.

"Hyung lepas!" Kai menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang kini melingkar di perutnya dan mencoba melepas cengkramanya.

"Coba saja" Chanyeol menjawab tepat di kulit lehernya yang sensitive, bibir Chanyeol yang dingin menempel pada kulit lehernya memberi getaran aneh yang sungguh Jongin membencinya, namun di sisi lain juga menginginkan lebih. _Demi tuhan ada apa dengaku! _Jongin berterika frustasi dalam hatinya.

Sial.. Chanyeol kuat, lenganya tak kunjung lepas dari perut Jongin, kini malah makin erat. Dan Jongin menyerah, membiarkan saja seperti ini, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bukanya ia benci di peluk dan di buat nyaman seperti ini. Hanya saja… nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa kulit lehernya serta sesuatu mengganjal milik Chanyeol yang menempel pada bokongnya AMAT SANGAT mengganggunya. Bahkan tak jarang Chanyeol akan sengaja menggesekan miliknya pada bokong Jongin yang kenyal.

Sialan…

Kai P.O.V

"Kau tahu Kai-ya? Aku sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang super berat.

"Heh, Maksudmu sebagai fans" saat ia memanggilku "Kai-ya" artinya ia mencintaiku sebgai "KAI" bukan jongin.. diriku.

"Hmm… sebagai fans" balasnya. Kau! Dasar manusia bodoh! idiot! Jadi Kau hanya menganggabku idola selama ini?!. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal, kecewa ternyata Chanyeol tak pernah mencintaiku sebagia AKU. Kim Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku berfikir ingin menikah denganmu" ucapnya lagi,bodoh… tentu saja hampir semua fansku ingin menikah denganku. Tak terkecuali kau.

"…" aku tak menjawab, aku masih kesal ia hanya mencintaiku sebagai idolanya.

"Jongin-ah… aku ingin memilikimu seumur hidupku, aku ingin membuatmu hanya miliku… hanya miliku" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan mengeratkan pelukanya.

Aku terbelalak, ia memanggiku jongin… ah, bahkan aku sedikit sulit bernafas akibat pelukanya yang keterlaluan erat.

"H-Hyung… terlalu erat" ucapku mengingatkanya agar tak membunuhku dengan pelukanya yang mematikan ini. Pelukanya mengendor walau hanya sedikit.

Aku menghela nafas. _Jongin-ah… aku ingin memilikimu seumur hidupku, aku ingin membuatmu hanya miliku… hanya miliku _kata-kata Chanyeol masih terngiang di telingaku. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Nyatanya jelas sekali dalam ucapanya mengandung kepossesifan dan juga obssesi yang besar. Itu membuatku sedikit takut.

"Hyung.." aku memanggilnya lirih.

"Hmm" jawabnya berdeham.

"Apa kau serius?" Chanyeol memang terlihat bodoh dan suka bercanda. Namun di balik itu semua ia adalah orang yang misterius dan tidak mudah di tebak. Bukan seperti aku menuduh bahwa semua sikap nya selama ini palsu. Ia memang orang yang kelewatan ceria yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Namun… tak jarang saat OFF camera ia menunjukan sisi lainya yang sedikit misterius. Terlebih saat hanya kita berdua.

"Tergantung, kau mau aku bercanda atau Serius" ucapnya di susul dengan tawa kecil yang renyah.

"Hyung!" aku memperingatkanya, ini bukan saatnya bercanda bukan?

"Jadi kau mau aku serius?" jawabnya, oh.. hei! Tidak seperti aku ingin kau serius, tapi tidak juga bercanda tapi. ARGHHH ini membuatku gila. Sungguh.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin kau jujur" jawabku dengan vibra yang sedikit jengkel.

Alih-alih menjawab ia kini malah mengecup leherku sensual, mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum di lumatnya dan di hisapnya kuat, aku mendesah karenanya.

"Ahh… h-hyunghh.."

Ia tak berhenti, malah sekarang aku bisa merasakan tanganya menyusup di balik kaosku dan mengelus perutku yang datar, membuat ku bergetar karena rangsanganya. Tanganya mulai turun dan menyusup dibalik celana dan juga boxer ku sebelum menemukan miliku yang sudah setengah menengang dari pertama ia memeluku di atas kasur yang sempit ini.

"Hyung hentikan-"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku seriuskan?" ia melepas cengkramanya pada penisku yang menegang. ucapnya pelan penuh penekanan. Aura gelap menyertainya membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ne.. kai-ya~~ jangan pergi dariku oke? Kau tahu, Chanyeolie hyung sangat mencintaimu" dan kini ia berkata layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, dengan semua senyum bodohnya itu. Aku tak mengerti dirinya.

"Jongin?" ia memanggil, ingin menuntut jawaban.

"Nde hyung. Aku.. tidak akan kemana-mana" ucapku mencoba tak terdengar bergetar.

"Anak pintar, hehehe" kau tak tahu betapa bodohnya dirimu hyung. Tapi kau juga tak tahu betapa menakutkanya dirimu. Kini aku sadar bukan seperti aku yang ingin lepas darimu, namun aku merasa tak bisa karena aku merasa ingin.

Sebenarnya… kau sudah mengunciku hyung, kau sudah mengunciku dalam dirimu dan tak memperbolehkan ku pergi kemana-mana. Sekuat apapun keinginanku untuk pergi jauh darimu. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan keinginaku. Karena aku memang sudah terkunci.

Terkunci dalam dirimu.

Sial… kenapa aku harus Jatuh cinta pada orang yang bodoh tapi juga menakutkan seperti dia.

Aku tersenyum dan mencoba memejamkan mataku. Biralah, bukan seperti aku bisa menolaknya. Nyatanya ia keterlaluan mempesona dan memabukan.

Itulah park Chanyeol.

Aku benci dia.

Dan aku tak pernah jujur.

**END**

A/N. aksdkaskdjksajdsajd /tengok atas/ sumpah Abal banget… ini buat my lovely **jamban**, Mban maafkan daku yang masih gak bisa bikin NC (untuk saat ini) mban huhuhu T^T salahkan Chankai yang aslinya couple manis ampek bikin kita diabetes ini. Untuk para reader MARI KITA RAMAIKAN CHANKAI DI FFN! SPARTAAAAA! Xddddd saya sedih mengingat ternyata fic chankai minim banget ya di ffn?. Bahkan masih banyakan Kriskai mungkin (ex-OTP saya ) LOL . baik jangan bahas kriskai. Bisa di gorok sama reader kriskai saya nanti, gara2 gak update ff kriskai saya.

Baiklah silahkan review dan beri saya semangat supaya saya rajin bikin fic Chankai XDDD. sapa lagi kalau bukan anda2 sekalaian yang bisa ngasih author semangat? Ok.

Baiklah. Reader baru.. asal tahu aja. Saya punya rule di ff saya. Yaitu bukan RnR melainkan GRGBBS = Gak Reiview Gak Bisa Boker Seminggu

Xddd makanya kalau gak mau itu terjadi. Silahkan review pmirsaaaah #DiBakarMasa

**EL**


End file.
